Magical Ninja Apocalypse
by Disoriented11
Summary: Eliot has to save the world and neither Hardison nor Parker are very helpful. One shot.


Magical Ninja Apocalypse

Summary: Eliot has to save the world and neither Hardison nor Parker are very helpful.

I do not own Leverage nor any of the characters. Please enjoy.

XXXX

Eliot stepped silently through the thick foliage, staring straight ahead, his ears attentive for the slightest rustle in any direction. His goal was close, but his time was almost up. Danger was on all sides and if he didn't reach his exit in time then he was as good as dead. But if he wasn't careful, that would kill him as well.

The handle of a sword was gripped in his hand and a knife in the other. He knew he would have to use them before he was done here.

And sure enough, there was movement to his side and suddenly a masked opponent leapt from behind a tree with a yell and attacked. Eliot swung his sword to the side and the unarmed man didn't stand a chance. He was cut to pieces in seconds.

However, there was now movement on both sides and Eliot knew his position was blown. He started to run forward, the sound of gunshots around him. There were two masked people in front of him but they weren't unarmed. They both wielded two light long daggers in both hands.

They met with a clang of metal and Eliot shifted his attention on one, slicing with his sword and stabbing with his knife. But there were two of them and Eliot felt his health go down as the second opponent stabbed at his side. Eliot ended the fight, killing both of them with a special attack of his sword sweeping it in an arch. Two more bodies at his feet but he still couldn't stop.

Running as fast as possible, leaping over rocks and logs in his path, Eliot was sure he could see a wall in front of him, between thick branches. He was almost there!

Suddenly Eliot was thrown off his feet as a power surge burst threw him. He flipped on his back and then pushed himself to his feet, bringing his sword in front of him.

In front of him stood…a wizard? Seriously? There was a man in robes, blue light bursting from his hand.

"You need to use a spell against him!" Hardison shouted.

"Hardison! Cut it out! Go away or shut up!" Eliot shouted, turning to look at the geek before shifting back to his enemy. Flipping the knife over in his hand, he threw it was deadly accuracy at the…wizard…whatever, and the man dropped. Eliot grinned before turning back toward his goal. And turned to face three masked and armed mercenaries.

"Wow, cool!" Parker shouted from Eliot's other side.

"Parker, where the hell did you-never mind, just GO away!" Eliot shouted before turning back to the masked villains.

Overwhelmed, his sword to large to properly defend against the punching and stabbing opponents, Eliot dropped to the ground. His health was almost gone and he wasn't skilled enough to fight hand to hand.

"Drink a health potion!" Hardison's voice yelled. By the time his sentence ended, Eliot was already dead.

"Game over!" Eliot shouted angrily. Hardison, sitting next to him and the couch, grinned.

"You should have drunk a health potion." Hardison repeated, very amused. Eliot turned to look at him, throwing the game controller on Nate's coffee table.

"You do this all day?" Eliot asked incredulously. Hardison shrugged.

"Hey, just because you weren't good enough of a fighter doesn't mean-"

"I could have beat the shit out of those stupid ninja-" Eliot started to interrupt.

"Just because you character wasn't good enough of a fighter doesn't mean mine isn't." Hardison corrected himself. Eliot rolled his eyes and stood up, making a move for the door. Parker bounced up to him before he could leave.

"Hey, Eliot, since he played Hardison's RP games, will you jump off the roof with me?" Eliot starred at her for a second, gave a short growl and left, closing the door in her face.

Parker, unperturbed, moved her attention to Hardison.

"Uh-uh, no way, girl." Hardison hurriedly said to her look, snatching the game controller up. Parker pouted, going over to collapse next to Hardison on the couch.

"How did you get him to play anyway?" Parker asked.

"Do you want to save the world from a magical ninja apocalypse?"

"And he said yes?" Hardison nodded.

"Well, after a bit of convincing. Now how about you?" Parker thought about it for a second and then shrugged.

"Yeah, ok."

THE END

AN: The game Hardison has is made up and not meant to resemble any existing computer game. This is my first Leverage fanfiction and I hoped you enjoyed this silly one shot.

Please comment and thank you!


End file.
